


Taking Care of You

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Mornings, Like, M/M, Very fluffy, promdyn week, tooth rotting, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompto and Ardyn share an early morning together.





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Promdyn Week! This is super self indulgent with the Prompto being Sugar-Daddy AU with a little Unconditional Love mixed in there aha

For a while the apartment was quiet. The early morning stillness before the first waking of its patrons filling the air. A sound Ardyn had missed listening to. He eyed the alarm clock on the bedside table, the green light dully displaying 5:38am. His eyes closed once more, yet sleep might still be elusive. The internal clock ticking away inside his mind had woken him up, much like it had for the past couple of years, at around this time. It’s not like Ardyn minded it, he had nowhere to be. Especially not now. Not when he had the love of his life curled up into his chest, still sleeping, looking so serene in the pale beginnings of morning light.

His heart ached, the more he looked down at the blonde. Memories of a time passed flashed in his mind's eye, moments shared between himself and another who held the same title. Tightening his arms around the other, Prompto shifted slightly; not rousing from sleep, but readjusting to the hold. Their legs tangled together, bodies pressed tight against one another to keep the veneer of their nights passion alive. A soft, almost somber sigh left the auburn haired man. His mind was certainly running wild this morning.

As the early morning dragged on, Ardyn decided to drag himself out of bed. For a moment, he sat at the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder at his blonde beauty. The thin curtains were keeping the rays dimmed, sending a soft orange-pink glow over pale and freckled skin.

Ardyn’s joints creaked and popped as he stood, his right knee especially giving him a bit of a hard time. As he stretched, more joints and muscles popped and cracked, sending a satisfying shiver down his spine. Then, another shiver, a quite bothersome one at that, made its way down his spine and then through his whole body. It’s cold as fuck. Even colder when dressed in absolutely nothing. ‘ _This needs to change_ ,’ Ardyn thought and moved over to the suitcase that rested on top of Prompto’s dresser.

The zipper cut through the silence like a knife through warm butter. The sound being amplified by the silence of the space around them. Realistically, he knew it wasn’t loud enough to wake Prompto, but that didn’t stop him from trying to keep it as quiet as possible. As soon as the case was open, he grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs and a hair tie, making his way towards the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror for just a moment; his hair was undoubtedly a mess from hands tangling and pulling it, his shoulders were littered with small hickeys, only a few making their way up to the side of his neck. He had a youthful glow, however. Despite it being so early in the morning, he felt refreshed; rested.

He brushed through his hair to get the worst of it tamed down before he pulled what he could back into a ponytail. His bangs stayed framed to his face, curving along his cheekbones and slightly his jaw, somehow adding to the youthful look. He slipped the underwear on before he left the bathroom, and made his way to the kitchen.

A lovely aroma wafted through the apartment, a mixture of brewing coffee and something cooking on the stove. Prompto turned around, reaching out towards a body that wasn’t there. The sheets were cool, showing that Ardyn had been gone for a while now. The blonde rolled over to his back, stretching his limbs, his back arching as he did. He basked in the comfortable ache and smell of coffee for a moment before deciding to get out of bed. He put on a pair of underwear and a shirt, and made his way out to the main area.  
  
“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Prompto smiled, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Just a simple breakfast for you before you head off to work,” Ardyn wrapped his free arm around the blonde, who chuckled and leaned into the hold.  
  
“I uh.. actually don’t have one anymore,” Prompto mumbled and chewed on his bottom lip. “Ah, so you took my advice then?” Ardyn turned off the stove and moved around the blonde so he could toast some bread. The younger man nodded, and ran his hands through his hair a bit nervously. The rational part of his brain screamed at him that he shouldn’t be nervous. Ardyn told him to leave so he could go to school, that he would take care of anything else that Prompto needed. Ardyn always flaunted the fact that money was far from being an issue, that he _wanted_ to take care of the blonde so he could pursue his own passions.

In a way, Prompto was grateful for that. He found someone who wanted to be there for him— _with_ him. It was different than what he was used to growing up. He basically raised himself, took care of himself from age twelve to now. It should’ve scared him how easily he handed the reigns to Ardyn, yet, he was relieved when the offer first appeared. Of course he didn’t jump the gun and take it since the relationship they had was but a fledgling, but after he hunkered down and thought about it, the offer was too good to refuse. ' _An offer like this won’t show up again_ ,' he would tell himself. Because really, where else would he find himself a sugar-daddy that he actually enjoyed being with? Like hell Prompto would use an app or website to find one of them.  
  
“I’m glad you’ve decided to pursue your dreams, Prompto,” Ardyn mused as he placed two plates full of food onto the island counter. Prompto was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice that Ardyn had platted the food! An omelette with tomatoes, green peppers, and shallots, sausages, and toast filled both plates. The blonde decided that Ardyn was just about as good as Ignis when it came to cooking, if not better (though he would never tell that to Iggy). 

After breakfast, the two meandered over to the sofa. Prompto had dragged a blanket and a pillow from the bedroom and draped it over the two as they cuddled on the couch, Ardyn taking the pillow and propping it up against the arm of the sofa. Both men laid on their sides, Prompto’s back pressed firmly to Ardyn’s chest; Ardyn traced lazy shapes into the blonde’s side, hardly paying attention to what’s on the screen as he closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth of the man pressed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always u can find me on [tumblr](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
